Faded Memories on Scattered Pages
by KageSakura
Summary: A one shot I wrote centered on Kairi's thoughts toward the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. The story is told by Kairi as she writes in her journal. Hinted Sora x Kairi. Please read and review!


_**My newest Kingdom Hearts fanfiction as told by Kairi, with help from her journal. **_

_**Disclaimer- If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would make sure to build a orphanage especially for Nobodies..so um..vote Sakura! (--)" I wish.**_

**_Warnings: Most of the story is flashback. What is being narrated is not exactly what's in the journal.  
Thought I'd point that out. So sorry if its confusing. The journal entres are all in Arial, because the site apparently cannot handle Bradley Hand ITC. I had to reformat everything! . " GRRRR!!!_**

**_Kingdom Hearts II: Faded Memories on Scattered Pages  
_**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been awhile, but I remember it as if were just the other day. We were sitting on the beach, the three of us. If I recall right, we were building something, something important. There were three of us: me and Riku and him. Even now, I can see his smile, whoever he was. He was smiling and so was I._

"I'll come back to you.."

A voice...A voice in my head, or in my heart..

_Come back to me?_

"Kairi?"

_Where are you?_

"Kairi?"

"Why won't you answer me?"

_Are you from my dream?_

"KAIRI!!!!"

"Huh?"

"Finally! Geez, I was just asking whether or not you wanted to stop by the beach after school."

I snapped out my reverie and turned to see Selphie. She looked a bit annoyed at me. Had I dozed off or something?

"Well?"

_Well? Oh yea, something about going by the beach._

"Yes," I said, trying to sound as if I had been listening all along. "Good idea."

Selphi raised her eyebrow, not exactly convinced. "Any particular reason why you are so spacey today?" she inquired.

"Ummm.."

"Never mind," she shook her head at me. Then she grabbed my head "Let's go then!"

Without saying a word I let myself be led to wherever she wanted to go.

_We had reached the borders of our island, the sandy shores meeting the crystalline water; I sat down next to Selphie and breathed in the ocean air. In the not so far distance lay another island, one that I made me feel a pang of nostalgia every time I looked at it. As strange as it seems I don't know why exactly._

"School will be out for summer soon," Selphing was saying. "Can you believe almost a whole year has gone by?"

No. I couldn't, and even laying there on the sand in my school uniform, I couldn't really believe that I had even gone to school and come home. I had gone through the same ritual, every weekday for almost a year. I had grown a few inches taller, my skirt fell halfway up my knee. I would need a new one soon.

Still, It felt like somewhere along the line someone had pressed fast forward, and I was missing something important. Whatever it was, would show up in my dreams, and as of late, those dreams were becoming more and more frequent.

"If it went by it went by a little too fast," I half-joked. Selphie sighed. I felt a bit bad that I wasn't giving her my full attention, but lately it's like my mind was working on its own, trying to figure _something_ out. What that something was, was only half of the mystery.

"You know where we haven't been in a while?" I suddenly asked.

Selphie turned her attention to me. I pointed over to the island on the other side of the water, "There, that island."

"Oh yea," said Selphie. "I remember we used to play there all the time, with those boys. Like, the blond one that liked to fight everyone.."

"Tidus." I remembered.

"Yes, and Wakka, then there was the cute one!"

"Cute one?" I tried to recall faces, but none came.

"Yea the white haired one.."Selphie tried. "His name was.."

_White hair? _I thought_. The only person I remember is.._

"RIKU!!!" We both said in unison.

"Oh yea, Riku. I haven't seen him since.."My mind went blank. _Since? Since when?_

"Didn't he leave the island or something?" Selphie mused. "I remember how all the girls would talk about him, he was pretty popular.."

"Yea, I wonder if we'll see him again. _Wait there was the other one. Wasn't there?_

"What about the other one?"

"What other one?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kairi."

"I don't..remember..."_Three of us. We were building something..something important..Right?_

Selphie looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"Never mind," I said. I didn't want to confuse myself nor Selphie any further. But _something _told meI was right about this.

"Um..." said Selphie. "It's getting late," she said, looking at the sunset. "We should be going home soon."

"Wait a moment," I said. "I want to see the sun set."

_Standing there on that beach, I reminded myself that a year had just passed. And yet, it felt that all the while time had stood still. After the magnificent display of pink, and orange, sunk into the ocean giving way to a navy sky, we both headed inland.  
_

_However, sometime during that walk home I realized this was just the beginning._

_  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_Dear Journal,_

_I started a letter to him today..It starts like this.._

_I still can't remember you. But I know you are real. I know it sounds lame. I'm working on it.._

At about 3'o clock the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I put away my books and joined the crowd of people heading out the door. I was careful not to bump into anyone, I didn't want to drop my notebook. When it was safe I made my way to the library. I opened the notebook and took out the folded piece of paper. I read over my semi-neat hand writing, it still didn't seem right.

_You see, I had started writing this letter so many times, to that boy that I couldn't remember. But no matter how many drafts I did, I was never able to finish it Strangely as it sounded I didn't know what to say to someone whom I couldn't place a face or even a name. But nonetheless I started again dragging my pen across the paper until words formed. Soon those words were sentences, and before I knew it I had a full paragraph._

I signed it and looked over my work. To be honest I hadn't really thought about what I was writing I just let myself jot down whatever came to mind.

"Thinking of you where you are..." I read aloud to myself. Then scanned through the rest silently. It looked different from all my other unfinished letters, but it seemed to be the best one. I knew the boy I couldn't remember would read it and understand. After all we had promised..right?

_I'll come back to you I promise.._

_I always dreamt with those words. HIS words. And deep down I know they're true._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_Dear Journal,_

_The pieces are all coming together, I'm remembering more and more each day..I think I'm getting closer to answering all the questions.._

_A dream of you in a world without you..Seems fitting doesn't it?_

_Things are starting to feel a bit more normal as the island was recovering from the past events, and the take over of the darkness. My hazy mind is also clearing as well, not so full of questions any more. I had finally remembered the island, and how all of us would gather together and watch the sunsets. I remembered how Riku had encouraged us to build a raft. Yes, I even remembered that. It seems that I have gone through a dry spell months before and now everything is clear._

_The only questions remain with that boy. I'm sure it all started with him.._

The next day after school I was walking home when I heard someone call out.

"Kairi wait up!" I turned around to see Selphie. I hadn't seen her for at least a month, so I was very happy to see her. We started walking together just like old times.

"Hey, are you interested going to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and they won't go with me."

I thought about the promise I had made to myself, and to _him._ Until I figured out who he was I wouldn't go to that island.

I felt bad but I turned to Selphie and said "Not today. Sorry."

"Awwww. Why not?"

"Do you remember those boys that used to hang out with us?"

"Riku?"

"Yea."

It had taken me awhile but I now remembered my silver haired friend. My dreams told me he was somewhere out in those "other worlds" he always talked about. I wanted to go with him and the other boy. But the darkness had come and we had to say goodbye too soon.

"I wonder what ever happened to him. I sure miss him.

"He's far away," I said. "But I'm sure we'll see him again."

"Sure. Of course we will."

"And the other boy?" It felt like déjà vu, but I had to bring it up. This time I was sure I wasn't dreaming. I had waited along the shore most of the summer days waiting for a sign of him.

"What other boy?" asked Selphie.

"The one that used to be with Riku and me all the time. When we used to play together on that island."

"His voice always used to be there..but now it's gone.."

"I can't think of his face or his name..I feel awful about it."

"So I told myself. I'm not going back to the island, until I remember everything about him."

I was confident I would remember him, but Selphie didn't look so sure.

"Uhhhh are sure you didn't make him up?"

This made me smile. Now more than ever, I was I was sure.

_Namine?_

_As if by radio transmission I heard a voice from far away. It sounded through static, and resounded in my head. Who or what Namine was I didn't know, but before I sorted anything out it all went black._

_Namine..? What's happening to me?_

The voice was unfamiliar yet..I was sure I had heard it before. I'm not so sure that makes sense, even as I think of it now.

_Who are you? _I wanted to know. _And that's not my name. I'm Kairi._

_Kairi..I know you._

_You're that girl he likes.._

He knew who I was. And it seemed he knew who _he_ was. I just had to ask him!

_Who?_

_Please! A name!_

_I'm Roxas._

_Okay Roxas._

_But can you tell me HIS name?_

A new voice broke through.

_You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!_

It was him! If I only I could remember his name!

_O-kay, I guess I can give you a hint,_ he said.

_Starts with an "S"._

Suddenly as if the radio transmission was interrupted a bunch of static broke through and the blackness was gone. I found myself on the ground. Selphie helped me up with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

_Starts with an "S"..._

An "S"? Somehow it seemed that the hint he gave me was to confuse me more. I looked out at the beautiful scene that surrounded our island. Hoping some clue would magically pop out of the sky. Wait..._Sky.._

That was it! Without a second thought I ran ahead of Selphie unable to contain my excitement and made my way to the seashore.

I'm pretty sure I scared Selphie, because she gave me a confused look, as I stopped and stared out at the ocean.

"Kairi..?" she asked uncertainly.

I could feel her watching me as I took out the glass bottle out of my bag.

I set it afloat in the clear water watching it bob up and down, a messenger carried further and further away from me and towards _him._

"What's that?" Selphiee asked.

"A letter..I wrote it yesterday. To the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is..I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts I know it."

"Wow.." said Selphie. "I hope he gets it."

We watched as my message disappeared in the waves.

"He will."

"Starts with an "S."Right? Sora?

_I couldn't help but smile. And I'm still smiling._

_So now that my part of the bargain is fulfilled, I will wait patiently. Till he and Riku come back. I can't say there is a lot to do here, but I've got to be strong. I'm sure we'll all be back together someday, watching sunsets again on our island. This time around I'm sure that promise will be fulfilled and everything won't be so scattered any more. All the pieces will be lined up. Only time will tell what happens next, but I'm sure this is just the beginning._

_I'll keep you updated._

_Kairi._

Owarimashita (End)


End file.
